In recent years, infection protective garments designed for protection from Ebola hemorrhagic fever and super-flu are used from the viewpoint of protecting the body from harmful substances. The infection protective garment generally retains a water-impermeable film layer or coating layer (hereinafter referred to as a barrier layer) in order to secure barrier properties such as viral barrier property, blood barrier property, and hydrostatic pressure. The barrier layer, however, has drawbacks that the layer is poor in air permeability and moisture permeability, gives a strong stuffy feeling when the infection protective garment including the barrier layer is worn, and is poor in clothing comfort due to its poor flexibility, because the barrier layer is thick, moisture-impermeable, and nonporous in order to maintain high barrier properties. For this reason, a microporous film filled with an inorganic filler such as calcium carbonate is used as the barrier layer to reduce the stuffy feeling and improve the clothing comfort (Patent Document 1). A microporous film filled with an inorganic filler, however, has a drawback that it is poor in strengths such as tensile strength and puncture resistance.
Therefore, a polyethylene microporous film containing an ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene as a filler is known (Patent Document 2).
Meanwhile, infection protective garments generally include a laminate of a microporous film and a fiber layer such as a nonwoven fabric that are stacked on each other in order to protect the barrier layer, improve the texture, and reinforce the strength. As a technique to laminate a microporous film and a fiber layer such as a nonwoven fabric on each other, adhesive working using a hot-melt adhesive or the like is employed.